heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Brooke
Brooke is character in Ice Age: Collision Course. She is a female ground sloth who lives in Geotopia. She also appears to have a crush on Sid and later becomes his mate. Biography As a tour guide for Geotopia, Brooke met up with many animals, where she took them to a llama, called Shangri Llama. One day however, she met up with a herd of many different animals and took a liking to a ground sloth, Sid. As a resident of Geotopia, Brooke stayed young and beautiful with the crystals, living with the other Geotopians. While they were searching for the asteroid landing site, Brooke noticed the Herd's arrival on her crystal hoverboard, to which she giddily exclaimed how they almost never have visitors, asking them if she's dreaming and pinching herself and Julian at the same time before falling off her crystal hoverboard as she noticed Sid, instantly falling in love with him. She called her minicorn squad of two, Bubbles and Misty, and has them bring Sid toward her. She happily took them to the Shangri Llama. Later she is seen playing an instrument while Sid rests his head on her lap, enjoying his attempts to flirt with her before she excitedly proposed to him. Sid accepted. She is thrilled as Sid excepts, but calmly advises Sid against pulling a diamond looking crystal from the wall when he tells her he needs to get her a ring. Unlike the other residents, she acts calmly when Sid ends up breaking the wall, even acting calm when she turns to her actual age and becoming old and grey. When the mammals learn they need to throw the crystals in the volcano and Shangri Llama refuses, she uses a motivational speech to change their minds, getting them to start gathering. After saving their lives, Brooke kisses Sid in celebration. Afterwards, she tells Sid that she's going to stay in the remains of Geotopia, thinking it better to let him go because of her old age. Before he leaves, she gives him a rock slab with her picture that she drew, laughing when he gives her a rock slab with a sloppy drawing of himself. While in the hot spring with Shangri Llama, Granny, Teddy, and some other residents, a stray crystal flies out of the volcano and into the spring, creating the Fountain of Youth and restoring her to her young and beautiful self. She shows up right after Peaches and Julian's wedding, looking for Sid. When she sees him, they run to each other. She picks him up, only to fall from the weight. They then profess their love. She is seen at the after wedding party, singing "My Superstar" to Sid as the mammals dance, officially part of the Herd. Ice Age: Landscape Damage Brooke is seen in the final chapter, as she was having a baby. Sid tells her that he raised three baby dinos on his flashback days. Later that sunset, Brooke is having a baby shower. Just then Manny, Diego, Sid, Crash and Eddie and Julian warns the girls that there's a stormy ice twister heading towards the valley. Just then Manny, Diego, Sid, Crash and Eddie and Julian warns the girls that there's a stormy ice twister heading towards the valley. And the cave rolls up and starts spinning around, and also they land on the ground. Later, after the stormed spinning cyclone, the herd spotted Granny as her new look along Shangri Llama, and Teddy. Buck brought an idea to stop the tornado and to find the place that could find a clue to stop it is on the site of the impact of the previous ones. So Brooke and her friends accepted it. As they followed Buck to the dark cave, Eamon wants the herd to leave his territory by nine seconds. Soon they running from his minions, Rakuma, Scooter, and Bernie while Buck holds them off. Later that night, after Buck battling the duel from Eamon, he came with a plan to stop the tornado is to push their own feet by the geyser. But soon they decide to stop for the night. In the morning the herd heading up north. They found a place called, Diamond Wonder. Brozin, a moose, greeted to the herd and decided to show the herd around the paradise with Jasmine, the eagle, and Eric, the Cougar. As Brozin and Buck figure out to stop the tornado, Sid and Brooke had wonderful future ideas for their kids. Brooke advises Sid that use the rock as a ball is not a good thing for their kid, and all the sudden it destroyed the diamond wall, making Brozin lose his control. So the herd and the mammals agreed to give up the diamonds and rocks into the geyser. But then Eamon had came to stop them by surrounded Ellie, Peaches, Julian, Crash and Eddie hostage and traped them in the fence log. Brooke wants to help them, but Sid wants her to stay with Granny and Teddy by sitting on the rock while he, Diego and Shira frees them. The geyser and the rocks and diamonds pulled the tornadoes away from them, disappearing. In the ending, Brooke has just giving birth of baby sloths, Maggie, Jason and Danny, and Sid is very happily to be a father. At the end of the film, Brooke is celebrating in the ice skating with the other characters. Personality & Traits As a ground sloth, Brooke sported an exceptionally long reddish-tan pelt and long tan scalp hair, which she had decorated with violet flowers. On her neck, Brooke wore an amethyst necklace, tied with a tan cord. As she was from another part of the world, Brooke spoke with a British accent. Gallery Brooke.png Category:Characters Category:Ice Age characters Category:Females Category:Ground sloths Category:Heroines Category:Animals Category:Sloths Category:Herd members Category:In love Category:Blue sky studios characters Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Optimists